


Lunch Date

by rednight16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednight16/pseuds/rednight16
Summary: First impressions aren't always the best. Sometimes it takes a few tries.





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psyraah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyraah/gifts).



> Written as a gift for Psy, the best Keith I could ever ask for <3 Thank you for letting me post this!

Shiro opened the door to the cafeteria, taking a breath as his shoulders lost some of their tension. He’d survived the meeting with Iverson, and now he had the rest of the day to relax and catch up on some leisure time before he had to buckle down. Rising through the ranks of the Garrison quickly was prestigious for sure, but it definitely had its downsides.

He pursed his lips as his eyes scanned the room again, searching for the familiar mop of brown hair when his eyes found black instead. In the corner, at a table tucked away from the noise and chaos, was the boy Shiro had quite literally run into two days ago. His name was Keith if Shiro remembered correctly. He was by himself, and Shiro could see how he curled in on himself like he was trying his best not to attract anyone’s attention.

Shiro stood there for a moment, heart twinging, before he steeled his courage and tugged out his phone. Texting Matt, he rescheduled their lunch date, as he had something he needed to do. Keeping an eye on Keith to make sure he didn’t leave just yet, Shiro went and got his own food. Normally he’d spend a little more time looking through, since the Garrison wasn’t exactly known for their quality of food, but today he just grabbed what he knew he would eat before turning. Good, still there. Now how was he going to do this without it being incredibly awkward?

He tried to think as he made his way over, waving away others who called out to him with a smile. By the time he got to the table, he still had absolutely no idea what to do, so he had no choice but to trust his instincts. “Hi. Can I sit here?”

He saw the moment Keith tensed, his head lifting so he could stare at Shiro in confusion. It only made Shiro’s heart twinge again. No one should look that surprised that someone would want to sit near them. “I...guess? Are you sure you have the right table?”

Shiro nodded, smiling softly. “Yep. But if you’d rather I sat somewhere else, that’s okay.”

Keith shook his head quickly, shuffling his things over a bit. “No, that’s not it. Uh...go ahead.”

Shiro sat down quickly, pointedly facing away from the obviously gawking cadets sitting at the table next to them. Let them talk. “We ran into each other the other day, right?”

Keith snorted. “Yeah. Literally.”

“Sorry about that again, I should’ve been watching.”

“I told you, it’s fine.” Keith was watching him warily, like he was trying to figure out why Shiro was there. Quite frankly, Shiro was still trying to figure out the same thing. Why now did he decide he wanted to know more about this one boy? But whatever had driven him to sit here, he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity.

“I don’t think we got properly introduced. I’m-”

“Takashi Shirogane.” There was a pause, before Keith’s face twisted in embarrassment. “I- Sorry. But did you really expect me to not know who you were?”

Shiro looked a little sheepish, scratching the back of his neck. “That’s true. But you can just call me Shiro, it’s easier.” He smiled softly.

Keith just nodded hesitantly. “Okay. I’m uh, Keith. Kogane.”

“It’s nice to meet you, officially.”

They lapsed into silence then, but it wasn’t as awkward as Shiro had feared. It was a little awkward, sure, but there was a calm between them that you didn’t get too often when meeting new people. Keith, while still looking confused, didn’t seem worried or scared about him being there.  
By the end of lunch, after Shiro had thrown away the remnants of his own food and offered to throw out Keith’s as well (a gesture that was accepted with as much confusion as everything else Shiro had done in the last hour), Shiro grabbed his bag. “I gotta head out now. Thank for letting me sit here.”

Keith nodded, looking up from the textbook laid out in front of him. “...Yeah, no problem.” He smiled just slightly, a twitch of the corner of his lip, and something in Shiro’s chest warmed as he felt a sense of accomplishment wash over him.

Shiro smiled back at him before taking his leave, and as soon as he was out of the cafeteria he grabbed his phone to text Matt again. He was going to have to reschedule a lot of lunch dates.


End file.
